Talk:Team Unit Composition/@comment-28348589-20160813183926/@comment-83.17.0.26-20160813201852
Your basic teamcomp seem decent, having a Jerome for UP ramp and variety of strong black units with the init of 1 gives you a lot of options - the only unusual thing in your party - lack of mage - is balanced with Zola skill and Aisha. When running maps blind (and with team like yours it is shame to bother) I'd consider running 3 proper healers, in case you make mistake, place something in wrong slot etc. - but it seems that like rest of the nutaku world you are running low on healers. Im not sure about the basic teamcomp, yours for sure seems to be strong enough to face most of the stuff, and changing one thing would make your team stronger in some aspects and weaker in other. If you throw low-cost units you will be better off against rushes, but weaker against lategame etc. - your team looks pretty heavy - but having Jerome helps these compositions a lot. IMO the core of your team is Nanaly-Adele-Jerome - as they provide early savety, one of the best team buffs and the best early UP generation in the game. Nanaly -> Jerome is pretty much universal opening that lets you cover the entire map in Nanaly's range, activate one of the strongest abilities in the game from the start of the game and get your Call of Reinforcements the quickest. Then most likely a Prince for buff and Iris for healing and Claudia for the magical-damage-dueling - thats my F2P opening - as it gives you ranged damage that you can fight off your enemies from safety right of the bat, and gives you powerfull UP push. After that you can basically react to the way map plays - especially with blacks with strong skills with the init of 1. Having the 3 duelists is pretty standard as well, and I cant say how effective your trio is, but personally I'm running Claudia->Horace->Clissa->Imelia, where all units have their role (Claudia at the front, Horace right behind her, Clissa mostly as 2nd lane blocker and Imelia as the hp-tank - thats more than needed but having one extra duelist just to place him as Ganker (Clissa/Imelia) that can be used as their main role and as gankers/panic blockers is pretty good. Im not 100% sure about Princess-Princess-Valkyrie composition - I'd love to see Sabrine in there as she is both decent duelist and can support your main duelist from the back line if-need (or can do some cheating working as semi-rogue, placed just to hit some stuff from the range and withdrawing later). Im not 100% sure about double-heavies (Florence and Bernice). They are both great, but having both of them - IMO that is playing extra-save - especially with the Aisha-Nanaly-Minerva powerhouse of damage you should be able to kill everything that mortals have to block with heavies (assuming you activate their skill). With blacks you could even just place one of these 3 and insta-activate her skill just for this job). I like having 1 slot 'semi-open' in my main team so I could place a drop-buffer in there (Robert, Cuterie, Monica, Cellia etc.) - if I'm able to farm these maps with my main team that is. Aside the team comp itself - the next characters for you to AW next are IMO: Aisha (7% global ATK passive buff, the fact that low-ATK physical units need a lot of ATK to chew through armor and that she is just IMO great panic button - and the AoE), Thetis (for the future - immunity to the effects will be important in future), either Sabrina or Saki (ranged melee is usefull - thats it, Saki is more ranged-focused but a little bit more niche and Sabrina has magical ranged instead of the low-atk-physical - so she is stronger against armored targets, and is great unit not only when she shoots enemies from other lane but actually can duel them - they are used differently but having the utility alone is good enough as an option), 3rd Healer (plat+, someday we may get Chydis from the TP rotation again - I'd not bother in goldies), Cellia (both for spirit farming and the best hp-tank in the game), Imelia (10% hp buff for Cellia - and great tank herself - for sure not for the basic team but for the situation when you need to increase raw HP of your party and Cellia is not enough) and maybe Katie (for her famous 2% DEF buff in case you need the heavies and want to buff them even further). And Sybilla but that is obvious that if you want to keep her in your party (and black princess is most likely the first one to put in). Sybilla get ranged attack on skill activation as her AW Ability, so she kinda can be your ranged (but having your best frontline duelist and best ranged melee unit in one is a bit confusing about how to use her the best for me - she seem like a great all-round unit that I'd love to run multiple copies of - one could be main duelist, one could be backline ranged-ganker, one could be frontline ganker etc. :P). There are many ways to play-out your composition (and sometimes you are supposed to switch the things around as trying to cover all bases - armored enemies (Princesses), Heavy-hitting mithril golems that have 3000-5000 damage (Bandits), and spam of moderate-damaging units with ATK of ~800-1000 (Heavy Armor) - may be really hard (or impossible) - especially as some of the maps may require 3+ healers when others require 2-3 mages etc., so I'd not go so hard to try to create the composition that is going to cover everything, as it is allways worth to consider what is the map specification when you run X/G event maps that cost 6 or more stamina - for the new players that have to silver-cheese these maps it may be watching the YT videos and building towards them, but if you already have a lot of tools (that most likely overkill the map anyway) the fluff text or the event theme can be easily enough to know what to put in your team for the final maps (100/2 maps can be tricky - but loosing 100 charisma and 2 stamina is not a big deal).